


Tidal Wave

by PerlooTheBold



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, proposal, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlooTheBold/pseuds/PerlooTheBold
Summary: Hi everyone! I wanted to test something out. This is an extremely short sad fic for Shyan. It’d be an honor if you read it and gave me some feedback! I’m not an angst writer, but a video essay gave me some inspiration.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Tidal Wave

**Tidal Wave**

“His eyes always lit up when he saw something he loved.”

Ryan felt more fat tears paving their way down his cheeks, following the roads made by the others.

He heard the raindrops and their pitter-patter on the wooden lecturn that held his index cards.

“I wish he was still here.”

A choked sob slipped past his lips. Life wasn’t life anymore. He sank to his knees, the wet ground seeping into his dress pants.

“I love you, Shane.”

*

The sun was blaring down on them.

Shane wouldn’t let go of him.

Shane’s fingertips traced patterns on his skin.

He was laughing into Ryan’s neck.

The ocean lapped at their feet.

“So glad I can finally call you my fiancé,” he said.

“Can’t wait to have a family with the love of my life,” he said.

“Nothing’s gonna take me away from you,” he said.

“Forever, my love,” he said.

He promised.

But life never fails to take away the things you care for most.


End file.
